


Waking Up Slowly

by orphan_account



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cordelia being a matchmaker, Lucie being so confused, M/M, Matthew being a total flirt, Matthew is way too jealous of James and Grace, This fic will make you wanna date your best friend, Will being hella overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Matthew Fairchild was a child, his one and only worry was James Herondale. They didn't know each other since birth or anything utterly cliche like that ━ even if he did enjoy a good romance story. . . which was besides the point, of course. But Matthew had always had a sense of overprotectiveness toward him. . . So it's no surprise that the first time they met was when Matthew was threatening to destroy the life of Alastair Carstairs after he had been cornering James. But when Matthew began feeling a different wait toward him as they got closer, he knew this was definitely not just a friendship.( MODERN - DAY MUNDANE AU , 2019 . )





	Waking Up Slowly

**jamie fiddled with his shirt cuff**

**again, which he always did upon**

**certain occasions, and pretended**

**not to hear. matthew suspected he**

**had a secret love. he sometimes**

**wondered whether james would**

**have confided in him if he had**

**been a different sort of person,**

**more serious-minded and**

**dependable.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

━ summary.

 

in which hands brush & secret glances

are stolen, but it's simply a friend thing.

 

OR,

 

When Matthew Fairchild was a child, his one and only worry was James Herondale. They didn't know each other since birth or anything utterly cliche like that ━ even if he did enjoy a good romance story. . . which was besides the point, of course. But Matthew had always had a sense of overprotectiveness toward him. . . So it's no surprise that the first time they met was when Matthew was threatening to destroy the life of Alastair Carstairs after he had been cornering James. But when Matthew began feeling a different wait toward him as they got closer, he knew this was definitely not just a friendship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

━ notes.

 

i'm a total sucker for james herondale & matthew fairchild and i recently read cast long shadows from ghosts of the shadow market & the amount of homosexual subtext from tales of the shadowhunter academy was unbelievable PLUS have you read those the lost hours snippets / teasers ? ! gayness from lucie & cordelia and matthew & james just RADIATES . anyway , yes , hope you enjoy this . 

 

* trigger warnings for this story are : accusations of infidelity , major daddy issues ( not from the protagonists , but it will be a major focus ) , homophobia , mentions of anxiety.

━ pairings.

james / matthew , lucie / cordelia ,

christopher / grace , thomas / alastair ,

jesse / his piano & happiness .


End file.
